Plasma's world
by The garnetto
Summary: In a world where team plasma rules with an iron fist after N's victory, a group of trainers start a rebellion that could either end the Pokemon-releasing tirade or end all hope. Join new and familiar characters alike as they struggle towards removing the tyrant king and Pokemon and human coinciding peacefully once again. AU where N wins
1. Death of the centres

Death of the centres.

This is a record. A record for future generations.

This is how the world turned dark, and what these dark times were like. Where Pokémon fights human, where mankind falls and where the tyrant king and his seven lords changed the world, dividing the alliance of Pokémon and trainers.

I can't tell you the story of how humans and Pokémon first alliance. That story is long since lost, despite my hopes to find out. But, whoever finds this, I can tell you the history of how things turned bad and of my own quest, to find out what happened.

It began in 2011… one day a group of people, team plasma, started going around the world, telling us that we were wrong to "imprison" Pokémon in their balls. When I first saw them, they were in Opelucid city.

My name is bill, and I was travelling with my partners, Blitzle and Togetic. I was given them both as eggs from a passing trainer. After a short while they hatched and since then, we travelled and trained. After a few weeks, Togepi evolved. I knew for a fact they were happy with me. The way they fought for me… with me. I know that now more than ever.

A few weeks later, they were back, telling us that their king had awakened a legendary Pokémon and was going to prove himself be challenging the Pokémon league and then give the order for us all to release our Pokémon. All this time, the person talking, Ghetis, made it sound like a kindness, releasing Pokémon. I agree that some people, evil people like most of team plasma's grunts that mistreat Pokémon, they don't deserve Pokémon. But most people are kind and do deserve the friends and allies we have.

After the news that N had awakened a legendary Pokémon, there was a little worry until the towns gym leader, Drayden and iris, talked to the town. I remember Drayden said "team plasma is wrong! We gym leaders will not allow N to take over. You will never be forced to release your Pokémon. Along with the gym leaders and the elite 4, there is a hero, another with a legendary Pokémon, who will defeat n. at this moment he is at the Pokémon league, fighting his way to team plasma's king. Spread the word"

But he lied. No-one knows what happened after Drayden, iris, and most of the other gym leaders set of for the league. No-one knows how a castle erupted out of the ground surrounding the league, or how, within hours of the castle coming up, N took over the TV's and commanded we released our Pokémon. Behind him was not one, but 2 Pokémon of legend both zekrom and Reshiram.

"I am your king now. "He said "and, as my first order of business, anyone caught imprisoning Pokémon will be arrested and brought to my castle. You have one week before this law is punishable."

Of course, very few did. With the words of the gym leaders, in our minds, they must have been delayed. People carried on as normal, with about 10% obeying N's orders, and a few people clever enough to realise that it wasn't over yet. I was one of the last group.

I thought for a day, trying to come up with a solution. I came up with 4 routes. One was to go to the league, to try and face N. that was stupid. I wasn't strong enough. The second was to stay put and wait. That was just stupid. I could also go to Undella town. There was supposed to be a champion of a faraway region there. That is were a rebellion would be started… after a long whit, I decided, instead to go and see professor juniper. If anyone knew what was going on, she would. Plus, her lab was as far from N as you could get.

I wasn't being a coward, but my 2 Pokémon were only level 15… what could I hope to do against legendaries? My best bet was to train up, then join the rebellion when I would be useful. And I knew the world famous juniper could help.

So I set off. As I didn't have the fly HM I had to cycle the whole way, through Twist Mountain, charge stone cave and the desert. It took a while, but a week later I arrived in Straighton city, to see a horrid sight, the day care couple were being roughed up by a dozen members of team plasma. When I saw what Pokémon they were using, exadrills and Durant, I knew I stood no chance. Other than alerting the people in the town what was going on, so they could go and help, there was nothing else I could have done.

I had to keep telling myself that I had to get stronger before I could help. I still regret not doing more to help the day care couple. I pressed on after telling people and reached Accumula town and then… to Nuvema town. I found junipers lab, it wasn't hard in that small town and went in…

When I arrived there were around a dozen people there. There were 4 professors, the 2 junipers, father and daughter, professor oak from Kanto and professor elm from johto. There were also the three Straighton city gym leaders. There were a few others that I later learnt about. There was a blond named Bianca. She had travelled with the person the gym leaders had called the hero. There was also a trainer from johto called silver, 2 people whose names I never learned but used to be a part of a team called team rocket and a scientist called fennel. After we all introduced each other, we got down to business

"Right, as you all know by now, N has taken command and is ordering everyone to release their Pokémon. He said we have until tomorrow to comply" the senior juniper said "but we can't let that happen. Doing that would put thousands of people out of work, and cause chaos in everything. We have learnt what some if his first moves will be, though."

"His first act is to shut down places that do a service for trainer's Pokémon, like massage parlours…the day care centre…" Bianca started

"That is already happening!" I said "on my way here, I saw a load of plasma attacking the day care centre"

"Ah…" oak said "it seems that things are happening faster than we anticipated"

"Yes… so it should be any time now he shuts down the marts and Pokémon centres." Bianca said "they will send some plasma members into each centre and smash the computers, force the joys to release their chancy"

"Right… so what do we do?" silver asked

"We have to split up…if we act as a team, we may be able to achieve something. Who here has been to Opelucid city before?" only me and Bianca raised our hands "right, you 2 need to go to shopping mall nine and get whatever items you can get. I can send a message ahead, and they will probably give stock away as soon as it is clear they are going to be under attack"

"It will take a week to get there. " I said "if this happens tomorrow, we will be 6 days late to do anything"

"Not if we fly" Bianca said

"I don't have a fly HM" I admitted, and Bianca threw me one. A HM and a TM are devices that could tech Pokémon to do different things. This specific one would let me fly anywhere I had been before.

"Here, keep it" she said, so I used it to teach Togetic to fly.

"Someone should go and speak to Cynthia" fennel said

"Good point… silver, you met Cynthia before, didn't you?" elm said

"Yes… the once" silver said

"Ok, well then you go to Undella town and see Cynthia, find out what she is doing…" the younger professor juniper said

"I don't know the way" silver said

"Ok, you 2"she said, pointing at the 2 rocket members "go with silver, fennel, go back to your lab, and link the PC systems together so that if your PC system gets damaged, we can support it."

"Right, good idea" fennel said

"We need to defend the town" Cilan said, as chili and cress nodded

"You don't stand a chance." I said to them "I saw them at the day care centre; they have level 50 odd Pokémon. You use level 13 or 14 Pokémon"

"Just because that's all we use in the gym doesn't mean we don't have stronger teams"

"Each of us has 2 level 60 Pokémon, and we can face them 3 at a time" cress said "we can stand up to them"

"And if we fail, we can get joys chancy, that way we can heal any of our Pokémon that feint. Without centres, we are going to need it" chilli said

"Right, and us 4 professors can defend the lab. No doubt they will come here" oak said "come back here when we are done. If we are compromised, meet at fennels lab in Straighton instead, if we don't hear from you in 3 days, we will assume you aren't returning"

Just as we were about to set off, oak pulled me to one side and gave me a tangela and an elekid

"They aren't that strong yet, but train them and before long, you might stand a chance against plasma grunts"

And then, we were off, we all went our separate ways, and me and Bianca flew to shopping mall nine.

I just want to note, as many of you will not have had the pleasure of using fly, that it is one of the most enjoyable experiences ever. I wish I could have flown more.

So, Bianca and I arrived at shopping mall 9 and stayed there. We had tried to talk to the manager, but he was "otherwise engaged", so we hung around. I and Bianca talked, got to know each other. We also kept an eye on the TV. If anything happened, it would be on there. After a few hours wait, there was an announcement from N.

"Hello, my dear subjects. It appears that many of you have refused to accept my orders. That is most unfortunate. I am now sending a number of members of team plasma to each town, and anyone caught in possession on a poke ball will have it removed from them. Anyone who fights us will be arrested."

Suddenly, the manager burst out of the back doors "closing down sale! If you can haul it you can have it!"' he yelled, and there was panic, as people ran to the desks, grabbing anything they could get. Bianca and I slipped into a door; to the storeroom that no-one seemed to notice. We were able to fill our bags with revives and full restores, we each grabbed a few boxes and the went to leave. As we left the storeroom, the manager was calling out

"I'm afraid to say that team plasma has surrounded all the exits, and will be attacking this building any second" the manager yelled

"How do you know that?" a man called

"Well, its simple really." he explained "Not only can I see them out the window and have the broadcast from king N to go by, but I am an admin of team plasma"

"Get him!" one of the crowd said, running at the manager, releasing a Snivy and a Patrat to assist. Suddenly 30 team plasma grunts ran out of the manager's office, with sevipers, koffings, zangoose, and dozens of other species of Pokémon. A second later a similar group came through the front door. We were forced against walls and into small groups. Me and Bianca were near 2 other trainers, all of us fighting of a huge stream of Pokémon.

"What are we going to do?" one of the trainers said "we are trapped"

"We could knock down the wall…"I suggested

"This counts as desperate times, right?" Bianca yelled

"Yea, why?" I yelled in response "you got an idea?

"You 2, follow my lead. And get ready to fly. You too, billy" Bianca then sent out a gigalith, Garbodor and a shelmet "shelmet, protect us, gigalith, garbodour, get against the wall and…"

"No, it is too risky!" one of the other trainers said "that could kill us all"

"What do you suggest? You are fighting for this too. If we want to escape, we don't have another choice. Now, gigalith, Garbodor… use explosion"


	2. The power of the enemy

**Chapter 2: The power of the enemy**

Damanlyguy

I wish BW2 was going to be like this. Shame BW ended with a happy ending. Though I will be using info we have from BW2 later on in the fic (specifically the frozen section of the map) nothing overly spoilerey, but the common info. I'm glad you enjoy it so far and I hope you like this and future updates

After that I'm not sure what exactly happened, Bianca told me I had accidently gotten wacked in the head by some rubble, which explains why my memory it a bit blurry, but I remember some of it…the blast seemed to trigger off more blasts, and then more, all over the mall. I assume that after Bianca's Pokémon used explosion, the 2 other trainers with us did, and after that, other people followed suit. All I know for sure was that the walls began to collapse and that Togetic flew me out of there. Bianca also got out, her Unphesant saving her. There was also dozens of other trainers that were flying and I was sure I saw a Zapdos. But only for a second. And because of the state of the rest of my memories at that time, I discounted it. All I remember clearly is that flight from shortly before we flew over Nimbasa City.

I didn't know what had happened to the 2 trainers with us. I hoped they got away, but me and Bianca were flying together back to Nuvema town, when we arrived, everyone was there, other than silver, fennel and the rocket members but everyone was also upset

"What's happened?" Bianca asked elm, the one that seemed to be coping the best

"Did you see the announcement?"

"The first part of it" Bianca said

"Here is the whole thing" elm said pushing a button on the PC.

"Hello, my dear subjects. It appears that many of you have refused to accept my orders. That is most unfortunate. I am now sending a number of members of team plasma to each town, and anyone caught in possession on a poke ball will have it removed from them. Anyone who fights us will be arrested."

"Also, from this day forth, Pokémon centres are obsolete, they will be shut down immediately. For those who do not believe my power… I have here, your hero. The champion that fought me in the battle of legends and lost… and now" the screen changed to someone that I didn't recognise, but Bianca yelled "Hilbert!" when she saw him "risharem, fusion flare" a red ball flew at the person and exploded into a ball of fire upon impact

"What? How is that possible?" I asked "Pokémon can't harm trainers!"

"Apparently, they can now" elm said "there is more"

The screen flashed back to N, this time he had a red button in front of him "and, as another act towards the liberation of Pokémon, I have accessed the PC systems all over the world. This button empties out the boxes into the wild if pressed" his had wacked the red button in front of him

"NO!" Bianca yelled, and then collapsed to her knees. "Tell me he was lying…"

"I wish I could, but fennel confirmed it." Elm said "they were all released"

"And now for some good news… I would like to introduce my 7 lords… lord Gorm…Lord Bronius…Lord Rood… Lord Zinzolin… Lord Giallo… Lord Ryoku… and finally, high lord Ghettos" the screen had changed to show each of the 7 sages of team galactic when their names were called "each of these lords has the authority to command the members of team plasma, on my behalf"

"I leave you now with a scene of destruction. Destruction done by rebels and people who choose not to follow my rule, here is a live scene of shopping mall nine" the image went to the destroyed building "my men have estimated that over 50 innocent people were killed in the collapse, caused by trainers hoping to rebel against my rule. The shadow triad have hunted down and imprisoned those that escaped."

"Not all of us" I said

"That was me!" Bianca cried "I was the one that though of blowing up the wall, I am why that happened… and Hilbert and stoutland, and simisear and chandelure and emolga and…" she then just started crying

"You seem to be taking this well" elm said

"I'm lucky, I didn't know this Hilbert, and I only have the 5 Pokémon that I have on me, none in the boxes" I said, though it had upset me, I was just good at hiding it. Bianca may have blamed herself, but it was my idea to knock down the wall. The only thing that kept me from breaking down was the fact that I was still fighting against plasma, and the fact that there was only about 20 people in the shopping mall before plasma came in, which meant that either N was lying, or plasma had suffered more loss than us. "What do we do now?" I asked

"I got a message from silver. Cynthia has been communicating with allies in other regions, and she has quite an army. She has also got a lot of strong people coming on a boat"

"Define a lot of strong people…" I said

"The best 15 trainers from 4 regions, and as many people as those 60 can get together. We estimate around 300, plus the 50 people she has already on this region so…" elm said, before he was interrupted by the door opening and a young man, probably around 18, walked in. he wore a blue cloak, with large sleeves, and he looked powerful

"What the hell are you doing in Unova?" professor oak yelled "you know why you can't be in these regions!"

"I need to speak to you… in private. This is very important." The man said

"Fine, outside, now!" oak said, grabbing the man's left arm for a moment before letting go "REALLY?"He yelled and grabbing his right arm to drag him out the door

"Who was that?" I asked

"I don't know… anyway, we will discuss more details tomorrow. Why don't you stay at Bianca's house for now, her parents are expecting a few extra house guests"

"Sure… are you ok?" I asked

"I don't know" elm said "I don't think thing have hit me yet. Plus I know a lot of the people Cynthia has called here. I believe we can stop N with their help."

I then left and overheard oak talking to the stranger

"I can't believe you think I would want this!" oak said

"I know you don't want it, but what else can you do? N has 2 legendries… 2, and with the boxes being emptied, this is your only chance"

"The only reason I am taking it is so that no-one else gets it, I'm not going to use it though" oak snapped

"Sure, that's the same reason I keep mine"

"Now, butt out. Get out of these regions before someone finds out you have that disastrous machine and steals if from you" the stranger laughed "what the hell are you laughing about?"

"Somebody stealing this… bearing in mind what it is… it's funny"

"Get out of my sight" oak said, and I walked on quickly

"OI!" oak yelled, just as I was about to walk into the house I had been told was Bianca's "what did you hear?"

"Nothing."

"That's right, nothing!" oak said "you don't tell anyone about this, clear?"

"Ok" I agreed. I then went into Bianca's house, where her parents were sat at the table

"Bianca? Is she…?" her father asked

"She is fine. Upset, but physically she is fine, and over at the lab".

"Right, well, we have set up some camp beds upstairs, we are going to the lab" her mother said, and she almost ran out the door. That was when I realised that to other people, me and Bianca would have died. N said that anyone that was at shopping mall 9 was either dead or captured… so Bianca's parents must have though she had been hurt.

The next morning I awoke to see Bianca and cress asleep in the room with me, Bianca in the proper bed and cress in another camp bed. I went down to the labs, trying not to wake the other 2. When I arrived, the 2 professor junipers were talking to oak, one of the rocket members and the other 2 straighton gym leaders.

"Oh, billy, join us" Cilan said "we were discussing the next step."

"Elm mentioned some allies coming…" I said

"Yes, we have an army on the way. In 3 weeks, a boat full of great trainers will be docking in Castalia town. From there, we can establish a better base and… well we aren't sure, but we can do something" the female professor juniper said

"Even more if I contact my past colleagues." The former team rocket member said "I could double that force."

"No! For the hundredth time, no!" oak said

"Why not?" I asked "surely we could use the help"

"Team rocket are menaces, they will do anything for profit." Elm said "the last thing you need is them coming to Unova in force"

"anyway, once the army gets here, not only is Castalia the docking point and a lot larger than here, it is an ideal location to try and take I suggest we make a base there in the meantime." oak said "and if we get nimbassa, we can strike on 2 fronts."

"Right… what about before then?" I asked

"Well… it is too suspicious; all of us being here, the last thing we want is to be found before the boat arrives. And if we stay together, we are an easy target. And meeting up with Cynthia too early is full of problems too, so I think we should go our separate ways for the 3 week whilst we wait for the boat to arrive, and meet at Castalia on the day the boat comes." Oak said

"Right, I'll go now then, I can train up so I can fight" I said

"Ok, here" the female juniper said, handing me 2 eggs "these are lucky eggs. they won't hatch, but they will speed up how fast any Pokémon holding them levels up… you can use them more than I can right now."

"And don't forget to take whatever items you need. You have earned them more than anyone, and if you are training, you will need them more than we do" the elder Prof Juniper said

"Good luck" Cilan said "and see you on the first Friday of summer"

"Oh, and one more thing…" oak said, as I was about to leave. "The entralink has become unstable and dangerous… don't go anywhere near there unless one of us tell you it is safe first."

And, after picking up more revives and full restores than I thought I would use in that 3 week period. I was off. As I left nuvema town I realised that I wasn't just leaving the town. The world I had known was gone, and I couldn't tell in that small town how different the world was. And as I took my first steps onto route 1, I knew I could never return to the life I once had…

Just a small AN or 2 before we end. I am terrible at descriptions. If someone can think of a decent description for this fic, please PM me, I will give full credit to you.

I'm not sure where it will end up going, whether billy tears down plasma, loses to plasma, Is around when plasma falls, or just a fic about him being an outlaw under plasmas rule with a puny rebellion. I don't yet know quite where it is ending as it can go any way once we get to the "present", and I am setting up for a "hope" but I don't know if I will use that plot. also certain other things will probably be mentioned later (like the entralink, at first that is just a method to stop trainers escaping our Unova but… it could be a lot more… haven't decided yet)

Also a note, a small touch you may like, any major battles I write up will actually been done on BW. My friend on white has agreed to help me enact the scene, so for example in the next chapter, where you see a battle at the start, that battle actually happened. My friend will play one side (the plasma side) and I will play the rebellion side.

Finally, feel free to add to a review what you would like to see as 6th member of the team. I have one of them planned, but not sure what Mon 6 will be. No legendaries or starters though.


	3. trainer of the wild

Chapter 3 – trainer of the wild

I walked in the routes. I got close to Straighton city, but I saw a team plasma member every few metres, around the perimeter. The leader of the group was Captain Eric Statten. Captain Statten was the worst one of plasmas grunts, until he got promoted. He had killed trainers. Apparently, after killing a group of 4 rebel trainers who were going to expose the castle before plasma was ready, N promoted him to captain. Now he was in charge of Straighton city's resident team plasma members.

Legend told of his capture of his shiny rayquaza. Rumour had it he wrestled with it in the air with his bare hands before finally capturing it. I don't know if that is true, but it seems unlikely. Also, his team were specifically designed to be super strong, almost all of them physical attackers. But one of the worst parts about him was the way he felt about Pokémon

"They are tools of work, no more than spanners and screwdrivers. Well that's not quite true; I would trust my screwdriver more than I would one of them"

But that wasn't the worst part…He was also my father. About 5 years before plasma took over the world, he had left, leaving me alone. That was why, when I got the chance. I chose to become a trainer. Last I had heard, he had left the region. Apparently, he was back in Unova.

I kept my distance, but looked into the town. Fennel and a few other trainers I didn't recognise were in stocks outside the gym, and team plasma had sealed off the gym and was doing something in there. After a few minutes, I decided to move on. I couldn't do anything, and I couldn't face captain Statten yet. So I went to pinwheel forest, avoiding any towns' forest and trained up there.

It was in the forest that I realised something was wrong. As I would have expected, Pokémon were battling in the wild, like they do, but these Pokémon weren't battling to make each other feint. These battles were to the death. This didn't happen before. I don't know how, but when N and team plasma took charge, they also affected the Pokémon, so that they could kill each other.

Also, Pokémon that weren't native to pinwheel forest, even to Unova, were loose in the wild. I assumed that this was because of the boxes being emptied.

I left pinwheel forest quickly. I could not risk fighting to kill, and I would not order my team to kill others. Not I progressed. My plan was to go across sky arrow bridge and into the desert on the far side of Castelia… but as I neared the gat, I saw 4 team plasma members guarding it. Of course they would guard it. It was the only way to get into Castelia city. It suddenly occurred to me that it would be hard to get into to meet the others in 2 and a half weeks, when I was meant to.

I couldn't think of how I could get to Castelia city. The bridge was guarded, no doubt with more guards on the other side. I couldn't swim, and I couldn't surf. Not only did I not have the HM, but I didn't have a water Pokémon.

So there was only one option, but it was risky. I could fly. Togetic could fly me over the water. But that was full of problems. First Togetic could only fly to other towns, and surely plasma was watching the sky's… but it was my only choice. And there might be a way to escape them in a town… I had to try it.

I sent Togetic out and got him to fly. Within seconds we were in the air and I saw them again… the first time at shopping mall nine, it was a moment's glance, but this time, though, it was obvious that the 3 legendary birds, Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres. I was in the air for a few seconds before, suddenly a beam of ice shot through the sky, narrowly missing Togetic.

"Get down! Land! Get to land." I screamed, and Togetic began a decent, flying over the water, dodging a ball of fire and another beam of ice, until we reached the land. Just as Togetic lowered further, a beam of ice caught it, and froze one of his wings. We went hurling to the ground.

We were lucky. It hurt to land that hard, but I got out of it with no lasting harm, most of my team were protected in their balls, the one that had been hurt the most was Togetic, who I was able to heal with one of my full restores. I looked around to see where I was. The 3 birds hadn't followed us. And I was about an hour's walk from Castalia's port.

I made camp and was happy to see that the Pokémon in this area seemed to be a lot less savage than those in pinwheel forest. There also seemed to be a huge mix of Pokémon, most of them avoided me.

When nightfall came, I was trying to light a fire, when a Magmorter came over to me. At first I prepared to run away, and then Magmorter filled its cheeks with fire. I turned and ran, but tripped on my a branch. I turned to see that Magmorter had lit the fire I had been trying to light. He had then sat down. I didn't get it. Pokémon weren't this tame before

Then it hit me. These Pokémon had been caught, many of them trained and some of them, like this Magmorter, must have been loved. Magmorter had helped me because I was a human. Because I was with my friends. I wasn't sure, but I hoped that was the case. We both sat by the fire. I was thinking

Seeing my father again had been a shock, but for some reason I didn't feel much about it. Maybe because the happiness I should feel was being balanced out by the anger at him for leaving me, to join team plasma. I decided to ignore it for now. If my father was stationed in Straighton, I doubt I would see him again anytime soon. And when I did see him, I might be strong enough to face him.

The next morning when I awoke, a Magby was sat in front of my face and Magmorter had gone. At first I was going to get Togetic to beat it, but then I thought better of it. It was only around level 5. It wasn't a threat, and it wasn't worth it for the experience I would get from beating it. So I left him be and walked away. I was going to keep that area as camp. Not too far from the town or water supply. I decided that today, I would observe the town, and then I would begin training. I was surprised to see Magby following me.

I reached the town, Magbee railing a small but behind me, and I climbed a tree to get a better view. As I thought, Castelia was in plasma's control, but there seemed a lot fewer grunts there than I expected. There were a few at each entrance to the town, a large amount by the gym, and a few at the ports. I couldn't help but think that the alliance could take this town without difficulty.

As I climbed town, I saw a trainer using a Wartotle, about to knock out Magby

"HEY!"I yelled "what are you doing!"

"We need to train" the trainer said "I'm going to survive this"

Then I recognised him. "I battled alongside you the other day at nine"

"Oh yea, I remember" he said

"Well, if you need to train, battle me, not a puny weak Magby" I said

"Ok, 2 on 2"that trainer said, as Wartotle turned to me "I'm Alex, by the way"

"I'm billy" I said, sending out elekid

"Elekid, thunder shock" Wartotle was hit by a small jolt of thunder, but took the hit and got up, trembling

"Wartotle, bite" Alex yelled, as elekid was bitten by Wartotle. I hurt him a little, but he came out fine

"Elekid, finish him with swift" elekid shot a load of stars that honed in Wartotle direction, enough of them hitting Wartotle to make him feint.

"Ok…" Alex said "time for the big boys. Rhyhorn, go"

Elekid was levelling up. It demonstrated a new talent, he could use shock wave

"Elekid, show us your shock wave" elekid let out a wave of electric around him. The attack didn't seem to affect rhyhorn

"HA."Alex said "electric moved don't effect ground types. Now, rhyhorn, use rock blast" rhyhorn flung a rock at elekid. Elekid took it hard but was still standing, then another rock was hurled at him

"A multi-attack move…" I realized as elekid feinted. I returned him to his ball, and sent out Tangela

"Tangelo, vine whip" I commanded, and Tangelo struck Rhyhorn with a vine. To my surprise it took Rhyhorn down in one shot "good game"

"Yea… how am I supposed to heal?" he said

"Don't you have any revives? "I said. I was sure I saw him grabbing items

"My bag broke in the collapse. I lost all my revives. I have loads of potions and full heals but no revives"

"I'll give you some of mine." I said, opening my bag. I took out some balls and potions so I could reach to the bottom where the revives were. I got out a handful, and gave them to Alex

"You are giving me all these?" he said

"Yea, I have a some to spare." I said, and then turned to start re-filling my bag. I saw Magbee poke at the items

"What is with that Magby?" Alex asked

"No idea, he has just decided to follow me" I said, as Magby bashed its head against the button of one of the pokeballs, so it absorbed him

"What the hell?" I said, as the ball shook and sealed. Alex started laughing

"It wanted you as its trainer. It must have seen that you chose not to attack it, then allowed it to follow you, then you defended it and saw you were a skilled trainer, so he chose you" Alex said

"Right… well, I suppose a fire type would be useful. "I said "and Magby becomes Magmar then Magmorter" I used the revive and full restore on elekid

"So… will you join me in a siege on Castelia?" Alex asked

"Who else do you have?" I asked

"You and me." He said

"Right… no" I said "we can't take it alone, but trust me, on the first Friday of spring there will be a siege you can join in Castelia city."

"Right"

"Do you want to stick together for a bit, train together?" I asked

"No… I travel alone" Alex said "thanks for the revives, and I enjoyed our battle, but it is time to part ways" Alex then walked away.

I stayed in out of the towns for the next couple of weeks. Every day I looked at the city, to see any changes, but there was nothing significant. I trained up, and my team was now getting quite strong. They were all just below level 30, and Blitzle had evolves into a strong Zebstrika, I had managed to avoid trouble so far, and no trainers since Alex.

Then, on the first Wednesday of spring, I was doing my usual check of the city when I saw it. Articuno, the legendary ice bird, was flying over the city. For some reason, everyone seemed to run into the gym… including every plasma member. Articuno then turned and left, leaving the town defenceless

I took my opportunity. I ran into the town as Articuno flew away. I went into the building game freak used to reside in and took the lift upstairs.

When the door opened, a Garchomp was stood in the doorway preparing to attack

"STOP!" a voice yelled "he is safe!"

"You know him?" a female asked

"Yes" the first person said "he was at junipers lab"

The Garchomp moved out of the way. There were 3 people in the room. The one that had defended me was silver.

"Billy, wasn't it?" silver said

"Hi, I'm Cynthia, and this is miles Bourgeoisie" the woman said "and you are just in time"

"How so?" I asked

"Well, I assume you know that a boat full of my friends is due here the day after tomorrow, and plasma's absence is only temporary. We have a reasonable number of team plasma uniforms and pretended to take this building. But we have a problem. No-one can get in or out without plasma guiding them, and as there are only 3 of us, we are having trouble holding this place and guiding the circle here, especially as I will be recognised the second I leave the building."

"So you want me to pretend to be a grunt on the gate" I said

"Yes" miles said "I can get you in position, you need to keep an eye out for people you know. Also, anyone asking to speak to "lady C" should be brought here."

"Oh, and wear this" silver said, passing me a silver ring with C on it

"What's with the c?" I asked

" In many occasions, the harmony between Pokémon and humans has been represented by a circle" Cynthia explained

"Right, the circle has been broken." I said " so trusted people have a ring."

"Most of them" Cynthia said

"Look" silver said, pointing out the window. Team plasma was back in town

"Right" silver grabbed a plasma jacket and threw another one to me "let's go. We will be at the desert gate"

We walked through the street unnoticed and we reached the gate

"We are on duty now" silver said

"Why haven't we heard from a sage- I mean- a lord then" one of the grunts said

"Here, this is a note from them" silver said shaking the grunts hand

" I don't know..."

"Oh, we'll I have another one" silver said shaking the grunts hand again

"Ok, this note has convinced me" the grunt said. He and the other grunt walked off

"So what do we do?" I asked

"Well, by being here" silver said "trainers will avoid us because of the plasma uniforms. Members of the circle will either have a ring, or know the keyword. We take allies to Cynthia and we take over plasma's position in this town, by bribing the corrupt members, and defeating the loyal."

"So … Heard anything from Bianca or the others since we split up" I asked, in an attempt to make conversation

"Not really... Why?" silver asked

" Just wondering" I said

"Is something going on between you and Bianca?" silver asked

"What? No! What are you on about?" I said, shocked at the allegation

"Just messing with you, man" silver said "no way could a wimp like you get a girl like that."

"Wimp?" I said "I could kick your butt any day"

"Oh yea?" silver said "bring it on" silver lifted a poke ball. I reached for mine when someone slapped my hand.

"Grow up you two" professor oak said "stop bickering like children or you will blow the whole op. now, take the 5 of us to lady c"

From then on me and silver were split up, put on the separate gates. I was with someone named James, who wasn't very talkative. There was little action for the rest of the day. And by the end of the day, we had around 50 people, including all 4 professors, Bianca and the rocket members final preparations were made.

As a group, we would all wait at unity pier for the others. If any plasma grunts tried to interrupt us, we could... No, would stop them.

When they arrived at exactly 11 o'clock, we, with an army of 1000, plus support of those watching, would take Castelia city, find out what they were doing in the gyms and decide from there how to advance.

If only it was that simple.

The first part went well. We took the pier. For some reason the 2 rocket grunts insisted on wearing their rocket uniforms. And we waited. At 10 to 11, the boat came into view.

"This is it" Cynthia said. The group became very active, excited.

7 minutes passed. The boat came closer and team plasma started attacking us. They were easy enough to beat.

5 minutes to go, and that is when... It happened. I heard it before a saw it. When I heard it I turned. We all did.

The boat had been blown up

"Anyone with surf, go help them!" Cynthia ordered, as most of the group jumped in the water "professors, secure the base!" Cynthia said, before riding away on a Milotic

Myself, the professors and one of the rocket members ran back to the base when a wall of fire blocked the way, we turned, to be blocked by a wall of ice, and a ball of thunder. After a few seconds, the walls broke, and were replaced by Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres.

This time I could see 3 hooded figures

"Shadow triad!" the elder professor juniper said

"You fell right in our trap" one of the triad yelled

"Of course, Articuno is the reason I got in here" I said "so they could blow the boat and catch us"

"Now... You will come with us" The shadow triad said

"No...They won't" a harsh voice said, as a stranger jumped over the wall

"You!" oak said

"Well-well, look who it is" one of the triad said "you will also come with us"

"Not a chance" the newcomer said, as he, oak and elm raised a poke ball.

Thank you to billfish92. Not only did he give me a great new summery, but he has written a very good fic, long shadows. A fic I am very eager to read more on and which will (probably) later be crossing over to this fic for a little bit. Keep watching for updates on that

Still after idea's for what team member 6 should be. As you saw in this chapter, I have Magby, and I still have the old team

Next chapter… the first real battles me and a friend have done some battles to enact these battles. So it is real. The shadow triad against oak elm… and the surprise guest! BIG chapter next time. That triple battle, and a MASSIVE plot turn as we lose another one from the original rebellion.


	4. the enemy of my enemy

Chapter 4 – the enemy of my enemy

The shadow triad leapt off their birds and they flew forward, into battle.

Oak sent out Blastoise on the left, opposite Moltres, the newcomer sent out Nidoking in the centre, opposite Zapdos and elm sent out Meganium opposite Articuno

"Last chance to come peacefully" the shadow triad behind Articuno said.

"Nidoking. Use rock slide" the newcomer said. Rocks collapsed onto the 3 birds, knocking out Moltres and Articuno, just leaving Zapdos standing.

"Zapdos use thunder on that Blastoise" the shadow triad ordered. Zapdos shot a bolt of electric into the air and it came down, narrowly missing Blastoise, who stepped out of the way just in time.

"Blastoise. Use ice beam!" oak commanded as a beam of ice shot Zapdos down.

"It's not over yet!" the shadow triad said simultaneously, sending out Regirock, Raikou and Regice

"HA!" the newcomer laughed "NIDOKING, EARTHQUAKE" the earth trembled as Nidoking stomped on the ground, damaging everyone in battle, other than himself. The move finished off Raikou, severely hurt Regice, who was barely standing, and hurt Blastoise, Meganium by quite a lot. Regirock was the least effected

"Regirock, use zap cannon on Blastoise, and Regice, ice beam on Meganium" a ball of electric flew into Blastoise, while beam of ice destroyed Meganium. Both feinted and couldn't battle any more.

Oak sent out a Venasaur and elm sent out Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion… fire pledge on Regice" elm commanded, as oak interrupted "Venasaur grass pledge on Regirock" the 2 moves combined, and shot into Regirock, nearly knocking him out. Then, there was an odd fiery rain that came down on the foe, finishing them both off. The shadow triad returned their Pokémon to their balls, except for the birds

"We will... Withdraw. For now" one of the shadow triad said, jumping onto Zapdos said, as Articuno and Moltres flew off after the other 2 shadow triad members leapt on them

"I don't think so" The newcomer said. As a submarine emerged, a golden chain flew out and tied around Zapdos's leg. "You and that bird aren't going anywhere"

The member of the shadow triad locked eyes with the newcomer. "Giovanni of Kanto, you are messing with forces beyond your capability. Take you boat, and leave now. This is your only warning!" the member of the shadow triad vanished, as if into thin air. Zapdos remained in the air

"Giovanni?" the younger professor juniper said "THE Giovanni? The founder and leader of team rocket?"

"Yes, now, we have work to do. Professor oak, here is a gift. Catch the Zapdos."

"Are you stupid? Not only will I not allow myself to be in debt to a piece of... To an absolute... To you, but you can't catch a Pokémon that is still tied to a pokeball. I don't believe plasma would let us catch this Zapdos after one small victory" Professor oak said

"Well find a way to stop it attacking anyone who goes close to it, or I will" Giovanni said threateningly

"You knew he was coming, didn't you?" oak accused the ex-rocket member.

"I called them here" he said "I knew they would be hunting whoever emptied the boxes... I just lit the beacon that led them here. Hail Giovanni."

"Billy" oak said snappily "send that Zebstrika of yours out."

"What? Why?" I asked

"It has the lightning rod ability" oak explained "it will absorb any attacks Zapdos sends out and get stronger for it."

"Oh... Right" I sent out Zebstrika and, as oak predicted, all of Zapdos's thunder moves were attracted to Zebstrika, who seemed unaffected by the hits.

"Good" Giovanni said, then talked into a device "tango ralph one, this is tango Ralph boss. You have a go"

The submarine opened and sent a bridge onto the pier. And dozens of team rocket members ran out, and off the pier "200 rocket grunts, all securing a parameter around the city" Giovanni explained "do you guys have a base in this town?"

Within the hour, rocket had secured Castelia, the circle had 150 or so people (though, apparently almost all the really strong ones were unable to be found). An artificial lightning rod had been put under Zapdos, so Zebstrika was back with me.

The 4 professors, Cynthia, silver, me, Bianca, the water gym leader from Kanto called misty, miles and Giovanni were in the old game freak building.

"I am going after this N" Giovanni said "he cost me a lot of valuable Pokémon by emptying the boxes. He owes me, big time"

"So, do you have a plan?" juniper asked

"I do now" Giovanni said "I have received a report. Inside the gym is a map in the floor. On many towns, there are warp panels. I believe that in each town is a warp spot, where we can go straight to N. where is his base?"

"He erected a castle at the Pokémon league" Bianca said, pulling out her town map and pointing to the league

"There is isn't a warp panel there." Giovanni said "the closest one is in this town... Opelucid city."

"We aren't going to take Opelucid" Cynthia said "there are about 150 grunts guarding it. Not only is it the last real stand before the castle, but the incident at shopping mall nine showed a weakness to rebels, they don't want it to become a symbol"

"150 against 300 of us..."Giovanni started

"no." oak interrupted "there is 200 of you and 100 of us"

"Yes... So 300?" silver said

"No. 200 is team rocket!" oak said "led by Giovanni to lead in terror! We, the circle, are 100 people who have NOTHING to do with rocket!"

"Professor Oak... With the information about the warp panels, Giovanni's plan is incredibly close to the plan I would suggest." Cynthia said "and the numbers speak for themselves. 100 of us wouldn't stand a chance. 200, a fair chance, but would weaken the force so the campaign would falter. But 300... It becomes believable we could reach king N"

"And I have a secret weapon. A Pokémon capable of beating N" Giovanni said "I'm going no-matter what and I think I can win without your help. But your assistance will make sure we can win... And I have no aspire to rule, just revenge. Join with me and the circle will be able to lead, or put things back to normal."

"No! I will have no part in this!" professor oak said

"I agree" I said "we will just be swapping one evil for another"

"And I also stand with oak" silver said "we don't want him getting involved"

"Any more objections?" miles asked "no? Well then as the majority of us feel we should link with Giovanni, including the funder of the circle, which is myself, this regions professors and the champion and leader of the circle, Cynthia, we link with rocket"

"Then I quit!" oak said "me or them"

"I'm so sorry..." misty whispered

"By teaming up with rocket, by adding our resources with theirs... It is our only chance" Cynthia said

"No, it isn't" oak said. "I also have something that can stop N"

"What is it then?" Giovanni said "let's put all cards on the table here"

" I would rather not divulge that right now" oak said

"Because you don't have anything at all!" Giovanni said

"I don't see you telling us your secret weapon." oak said

"I have... Mewtwo" Giovanni said "the ultimate Pokémon able to beat almost any team single handed. Get me and Mewtwo in battle, and even N doesn't stand a chance. So, old man, tell us your secret weapon or let the group decide"

"I will not tell you, and I will not work with you" oak said

"I'm sorry professor, but from a numerical point of view, a link is better. And between an option with a high success rate and blind faith... I'm sorry" Cynthia said

"Very well then" oak said, taking his ring off and placing it on the table "you leave me no choice. I officially withdraw my support from the circle"

"Wait" Cynthia said "keep the ring. Just because we are no longer allies doesn't make us enemies."

Oak grabbed the ring and left. Silver and I followed him

"Professor" silver said "what should we do?"

"Come with me if you want. Or stay with this atrocity" oak said

"I'm sorry, but I have my own reasons to stick with the circle." I said

"As do I" silver said "and you know mine"

"Silver, this is not the time for daddy issues. If that is the only reason you are staying, you need to re-think what you are doing here with that poppledunce and the fools that are on his side." oak said

"No... From the inside, in my position, especially with billy on our side, we might be able to stop rocket from getting a position of power" silver said

"Ok... You 2 go back" oak said, as he began to walk away "good luck, and I hope to see you both again"

"Why did you stay?" silver asked

"I have ran too many times" I said, not mentioning my father as we got in the lift "what did oak mean by "daddy issues"?"

"first of all, my motivations are because I have seen the terror team rocket can do, and because staying with the circle Is what the person that made me a good man, who was on that ship, would have done." silver explained "However, on an unrelated note, Giovanni is my father" the lift pinged

"So?" miles asked

"Oak is out, we are still in" silver said

"Ok, well we have a plan and we have pretty much decided when to warp to Opelucid" misty said

"When?" I asked

"Tomorrow morning. It gives us enough chance to rest and it is fast enough to keep the element of surprise" Cynthia said

* * *

I HAD to include Giovanni. He is awesome.

Also, after learning that in the Pokémon Adventures manga, the shadow triad had the storm trio, I decided that will be their theme, the not quite legendary trio's. As you don't ever battle them in BW, I am improvising on the team. If they turn out to be correct, they were good guesses and sorry for the spoilers. If they are wrong, please don't cyber-shoot me.

Also, I thought long and hard about the teams the professors should have, before deciding that it made sense that the starters must have come from somewhere.

And… I sort of hurried this chapter so that I can advertise a tournament in Manchester on the 21st July. Positions close soon. PM me and I will tell you how to get the information on this tournament. I have been told by one of the organizers that the prizes will be good, and I will be using one or 2 of those battles in this fic, so well worth attending.

Now… I really want feedback on the battle write-up. I know a lot of you have read it so please; I don't know if I can do it better, tips are very welcome. Or telling me it was good is also good. I just want to know if I should keep that, especially as we aren't far from a MASSIVE battle, and I want that one right. also, i like reviews and i dont seem to be getting many, so please R&R. it is the only way I can improve

also, does anyone know what the singular of shadow triad is? because shadow triad is the name of the group and it is hard to make them individual without names.


	5. the battle of ultimates part 1

Billfish92

Yep, raikou and not Registeel. In this chapter that will be discussed… in part. Setting up for their BIG battles later in the fic

And yes, I would have thought it would have been most effective on Regirock, but the battle was based on a real battle between me and a friend, and that is how it worked out. And I made the mistake of doing a triple battle, so it was a LOT shorter than planned. when I can only do 6 on 6. Next time, singles all the way

**Chapter 5 – the battle of ultimates part 1- the take-over****  
**the first Saturday of spring 2011... The day the battle began. At dawn, the battle of ultimates began.

We didn't call it the battle of ultimate's back then, that is a modern term, but it is what the battle will go down in history as. The battle between 2 forces that both would otherwise be seen as undefeatable. But one of them lost.

The army was formed, ready to leave. The plan was simple. Misty would remain in Castelia city with a dozen members of the circle, so we had a base if everything went wrong.

Led by Giovanni and Cynthia, we would go through the warp panel to Opelucid and kick out any plasma members, before advancing to victory road and then... The castle.

My job was to monitor the panels, making sure everyone got through the right panel as well as signalling that there would be no more arrivals at the end.

By the time I went through, the first stage of the battle was over. We had pretty much secured Opelucid. Before we set off, the main members of the circle (now being called the "inner circle", which consisted of the 3 professors, silver, miles, Cynthia, Bianca, Giovanni and me) met at Drayden and iris's house

"Our victory was far too easy." Cynthia said "for a last stand, that was pathetic"

"One of my grunts has confirmed the path to victory road is clear" Giovanni said

"They want to make an example of us" I realised

"You think it's a trap?" Cynthia said

"Plasma has too much control to make this rookie mistake. Before Castelia, I would have bought it, but now…"

"He has a point" Bianca said "they were able to stop the boat of allies"

"And the shadow triad used it as an ambush to try and capture us" elm said

"Even me getting into Castelia was planned by plasma." I pointed out

"Yes… but one thing has foiled plans. One thing they weren't prepared for. Me" Giovanni said "they expect the circle to attack, they expect the 100 or so of you, not the 300 we have, nor do they have any idea about Mewtwo, why else do you think I haven't sent him out of his ball yet? Only the inner circle know about him, and that will be the case until we reach the castle"

"Well, we have 3 choices" silver pointed out "one, we give up. I don't think we are considering that one. 2, we march on now, when they might not be expecting us to be as strong as we are or 3, we delay, and give plasma a chance to adjust, and have the same chance we have now, possibly less chance"

"When you put it like that… I guess we have to storm the castle now" Cynthia said

"So, what time do we leave?" silver asked

"You aren't going" Giovanni said "we need a trainer here capable of commanding a resistance to keep this town from plasma's grasp"

"no" silver said "I am going to the castle, I will be there as N falls, if only to make sure you leave as soon as plasma is powerless"

"As you wish" Giovanni said "junipers can you two stay here and keep Opelucid"

"And take nine as well; as I said before, it can become a symbol. We might need that to help re-unite Pokémon and trainers once N has been stopped" Cynthia said

"We want circle members only" the elder juniper said "30 of them."

"But surely you don't want the castle stormed by mainly rocket members, seeing as we are so likely to stab you in the back and all" Giovanni said

"Well, your reputation does precede you" Cynthia said

"Right, so you are keeping 30 circle members here and we will take the rest, as well as team rocket, through victory road. I say we leave in an hour" Giovanni said

"What about the barriers?" Cynthia asked "they will have been sealed"

"I'm sure we can smash them down, between our teams. Nidoking packs quite a punch" Giovanni said

"Ok, an hour. Bianca, would you like to be our designated healer?" the younger juniper said

"What is a designated healer?" I asked

"Between us, we have 3 Chanseys that can heal a full team" the younger juniper said "2 of them will go with you to the castle…"

"No, we need all the healers if we want to reach N" Giovanni said

"Tough. We need a healer to keep this city" the elder juniper said "if we don't get a healer; we might as well all come with you"

"Plus, I am in control of the healers, not you" Cynthia said "of course you can have one here, and Bianca, did you want to be Chancey's trainer?"

"I would be honoured to be" Bianca said.

So we left within the hour. Bianca and the junipers stayed in Opelucid, but the rest of us, 275 in number, walked down route 10, led by what was left of the inner circle (professor elm, silver, miles, Cynthia, Giovanni and I).

The route had grown wild, but any wild Pokémon seemed to flee from us. Maybe they saw our large number as a threat. Maybe they wanted us to succeed… but before I knew it, we had reached the gates of victory road… I guess this was what I aimed for when I began being a trainer… to reach the league… I had hoped it would have been under a better circumstance

"Nidoking, destroy the gate" Giovanni said. Nidoking walked to the sealed barrier and punched it. It shattered

"Be careful." Cynthia said "no doubt N has set some traps"

We walked through a small stretch of land. There was no problem we soon reached the trio badge gate. Nidoking smashed the wall again.

This time, water gushed out of the hole. We manages to stay stood still

"There was a bridge over a river here" Cynthia said. "It has been smashed, and had a dam effect, flooding the area"

"But, the dam can act as a bridge. We will get wet feet but nothing more" elm said leading the way to the next gate. Nidoking smashed the newest barrier. This time it took 2 punches to break the barrier.

There were some grown patches of grass. "Go Scyther" silver said "mow the area. Get rid of any danger "silvers scythe went over the patches of grass, slicing up the grass, wild Pokémon all fled the area

"That was unnesacary" I said "all we needed was a path. Now we have caused the destruction of their habitat"

"They will adapt" silver said "if they can't do that, they don't deserve to survive"

"Well said, silver" Giovanni said, as Nidoking smashed the barrier with 2 punches.

The next area had a bridge in the shape of an insect, which forced us to cross in single file

"Nidoking, smash the barrier" Nidoking punched the wall twice, the recoiled. It was holding its hand, as if it had been burnt.

"Finish that barrier!" Giovanni ordered. Silver pushed on the barrier.

It began to crumble "miles, billy, help me push this, we can finish the barrier" the 3 of us, pushed and the barrier fell away in our hands. Suddenly a bolt of electric struck silver. Me and miles stepped back, as silver was flung back. Giovanni and Cynthia ran over to silver.

"He is OK." Cynthia said "just knocked out"

"Go Zebstrika" I said, as I threw Zebstrika's ball into the gate. The thunder merged on Zebstrika as soon as Zebstrika jumped out of the ball.

We were now able to get a proper look in the area. There was a glass bridge, with 6 power outlets. Around them was shattered glass, so I assume it was controlled before

"Got any more of them lighting rods, Giovanni?" I asked

"Sure, Giovanni said, as 3 rocket members ran into the area. They stabbed poles into the ground in strategic places.

"Call your Zebstrika back" Giovanni said, and I did. The thunder ran wild for a moment, before being safely drawn to the rods the rocket grunts had put in place

Silver opened his eyes, and after a few minutes rest, we moved on.

At the end of the bolt gate, Nidoking smashed the barrier in 3 punches, and the next area was a narrow passage. At each side was a mound of dirt, with precious gems

"You 4" Giovanni said, pointing to the nearest 4 rocket members "no-one touches these gems. You are to make sure of that."

"Yes, sir" the rocket members said, and we moved on. Nidoking smashed latest barrier, this time needing 5 punches

"Is Nidoking getting worn out?" Cynthia asked

"No, the barriers are getting stronger" Giovanni said "it is a little concerning, but we will still be able to progress"

We walked into the next area, to see a massive hole. On each side was a thin walkway, but the gap was unable to get over

"There used to be fans blowing, allowing people to cross" Cynthia explained. Miles picked up a piece of rock, and threw it into the hole. It fell.

"Well, the fans aren't on anymore." miles said

"Well duh!" Giovanni said

"Flying Pokémon could carry us over the gap" silver suggested

"All 300 of us?" Giovanni asked "it would take far too long."

"We could get the insect bridge, from the bug gate." I suggested

"And leave no way out, and weaken our men? As well as taking too long" Giovanni said

"Giovanni, do you have a better idea" Cynthia asked

"Yes… I am just debating…they will be watching us. But we don't have the time to mess about" Giovanni said. He then released a Pokémon out of a ball

The grayish-purple creature was stood on 2 legs and his posture could have been seen as the same as a humans. It had a long, purple tail and 3 circular fingers on each. But the thing I noticed mostly was a tube extending from the back of its skull to its spine. I also knew I was in the presence of a very powerful creature

"This… is Mewtwo. The first and only Pokémon created by science" Giovanni announced "Mewtwo, bring that wall down as a bridge"

Mewtwo expanded one of its arms and his purple eyes turned blue, as he lifted up the wall on the far side of the gap (that had the barrier in it) with the power of his mind, and placed it on top of the gap

"While you are out, destroy the final barrier with focus blast" Mewtwo's eyes grew blue again as he made a ball of energy in front of him and sent it to the last barrier without moving. The ball struck the barrier, and smashed it into a hundred pieces. Giovanni then returned Mewtwo to his ball.

"Wow…"miles said "just wow!"

"You are all privileged." Giovanni said "he is rarely seen. You are the first people not loyal to team rocket to have seen him. Now, onwards to N" we climbed onto the wall that was now a bridge and climbed over, and after passing where the wall used to be, we came to a patch of ice

"We could slide straight over the ice if we were to smash that block of ice in the way" miles said

"Good point. Nidoking, smash that block" silver said. Giovanni turned and slapped silver so hard, he fell over

"NO!" Giovanni yelled "NEVER order my Pokémon. I am in charge. NOT YOU, BOY!"

"You are clearly not in control, if you are that sensitive about my "defiance"" silver said "I was making the suggestion. Also, bearing in mind the blood I have in me, I have as much right to command rocket as you! I chose not to overthrow you, father, to allow you to have control, like you need! After all, you only care about control! You ignored you own son just to get some!"

"Silence!" elm said "I don't care what is going on. If we fight like this, we have no chance of success. Settle this later!"

"Very well" Giovanni said "Nidoking, smash that block" Nidoking slid to the block of ice in the way and smashed it

"Now… we move on" silver said. Silver and I held back a little.

"What on earth was that?" I asked

"Years of built up tension between us." Silver said "it is over again for now. Don't worry. We haven't had an outburst like that for over a year, and we won't have another one any time soon."

The last barrier was no challenge, just some dragon statues at the side… and we were at victory road

"Right… we can send ropes down from the top, so people can climb up. Help prevent people getting lost or whatever" Cynthia said. "I'm going up there. Does anyone else want to help me?"

"I will come with you" Giovanni said

"Me too" miles said. The 3 of them set off, leaving me, elm and silver alone with the army

"There is something I don't understand" I said to elm and silver, while we waited "I thought Raikou was part of the johto dogs... So why weren't the triad using the trio's? Why wasn't it the 3 regi's or the 3 dogs... Why mix and match? Do they have all the members of the trio's?"

"I'm not sure... Before I came here I heard that a group of 3... They were described a ninjas... Were in Hoenn. Then, that same group left without a trace, but they had last been seen at the rumoured location of Regice" elm explained

Silver took over the tale" shortly after Hoenn, the same 3 ninjas were spotted in Kanto and johto. We learnt they were asking about the regional trio's. We tracked them down at bell tower. They said "we have the trio of trio" and disappeared"

"The trio of trios?" I said "so they have all 9 of them?"

"We aren't sure" elm said "before the battle, we only had confirmation about Moltres, as our friend had seen the capture"

"but, after seeing one of the beasts and 2 golems, we can guess they weren't lying, though I still don't get why they didn't use all three of all the trio's" silver said

"Golems?" I said

"Proper term for the Regi's. And the beasts are the ones you called dogs." elm said. After another small wait. A dozen ropes flew down. We began the climb. It was very steep, but was climbable. Eventually we reached the top, to see Giovanni, Cynthia and miles waiting for us. Also, the castle was now VERY visible. It was huge, so big, it blocked out the sun and seems to surround us. And there were a dozen ramps, leading to different places in the Castle. At the top of one of the bridges was high lord Ghetis and… king N. after a few moments, they went inside

"N!" silver yelled

"Let's get him" miles yelled, but I glanced at the bridges to the right. And I saw… him. Silver turned to me, as the rest of the inner circle led the army up the bridge that N had been at.

"Who is he?" silver asked me, seeing that I was staring at a person

"Captain Eric Statten" I replied "my father"

"We can go after him once N is defeated" silver said

"No… I go now." I said

"No… we go now" silver said, and we both ran up the bridge. My father withdrew into the castle.

Meanwhile, the circle reached the top of their bridge, and went into a chamber. At the far end, N was sat on a throne, with Risharem and zekrom behind him.

"Well, well, well. Giovanni. Come to battle me, have you?" N said

"Your reign is almost at its end." Cynthia said

"very well, put your alliance at my mercy. My friends and I will destroy you, and then stop your pitiful alliance." N said

Next chapter… hmm. I wonder what will be at the start of the next chapter. Can anyone guess, because I have no idea?

You may have realised that this is not entirely canon to the anime, the only canon I claim to be true, is to the games before the battle at the end of BW. Any other canons are either because I can see the relevance of them, or a happy mistake

Want to hear something interesting? I have 2 plans, one if Giovanni wins and one if N wins and… the battle happen on Wednesday, and expect a write up soon

finally, please Review. it gives me a nice warm feeling inside, and it will help me improve. free cookie if you review.

plus bearing in mind that there were around 80 visitors to chapter 4, i know that i have more than one regular reader


End file.
